


Experimental Research on Reproductive Solutions

by Kattlarv



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Creampie, Deepthroating, Futanari, Hermaphrodites, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work is a collab with: Fantasmagoria</p>
<p>And also my first herm/futa fic. So yeah, what about that xP Was really uncertain I'd even want to do one due to all the terrible "guy with tits" archetype fics and pics. But was managed to be convinced otherwise.</p>
<p>But yeah, this is about Twilight having a breakthrough in her studies, and decides to try out a spell she concocted. Stuff happens, then sex happens. But with more dialogue and IC-ish.</p>
<p>So yeah, another a little less story focused fic, but couldn't find too much to roll with in this. Hopefully it will suffice.</p>
<p>Content: Futa/Herm, Oral, F Deepthroating, F Creampie, Muzzle fucking, and a little etc.</p>
<p>Oh, and a huge side note: This story features a lot of "unisex terms". Basically, if it mentions ex: "ejaculate" or "erection" it can refer to penis or vulva. As anatomy wise, both can have them. So don't assume one word must refer to a specific gender. As there's been a lot of confusion about who was doing what on where.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimental Research on Reproductive Solutions

As a graduate of Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, Twilight Sparkle was no stranger to experimental magic, but this current project was taking her into some unexplored territory.  What had started as a semi-casual attempt at furthering research currently underway at the University of Canterlot had led her to success, but not in a way she was sure how to handle.  
Same sex couples were nothing out of the ordinary in Equestria, but the age-old problem of adoption, surrogacy, or donors being the only way to have a family. That way had  almost always been a downside to such relationships.  The University of Canterlot - in a pretty dramatic testament to how open Equestrian society was in this day and age - had started a project aimed at allowing two ponies of the same sex to reproduce.  No avenue was left unexplored in their research, and with the approval of the Crown, they weren’t lacking for funds.  However, they had been stymied at every turn despite all their hard work.  
Obviously, some amount of nervousness at presenting a solution to an issue many ponies older and wiser than her had been unable to solve made her a bit nervous.  Granted this wasn’t exactly curing a deadly disease or brokering peace between Equestria and the Dragon lands, but it had the potential to help a lot of ponies.  All she needed to do now was convert that potential into solid evidence.  
That's where she came to one potential issue: finding a "research partner".  Yes, her friends had been there for her through everything Equestria could throw at them, but something like this still seemed like a bit of a stretch, and it wasn't as if she could just ask any random pony off the street.  
What she'd come up with was simple enough, and it wasn't at all dangerous.  The spell should modify the user’s body in a way that would allow them to bear children or impregnate their partner without causing a complete gender change, and shouldn’t be any more dangerous than the wing spell she had used on Rarity.  
Obviously there was a [i]slight[/i] unknown in how the spell would actually do that, but the most that could go wrong was an unpleasant surprise that would be easily reversed.  The more that she thought about it, though, it would probably be both easier and safer to just try applying it to herself.  That way there was no risk of freakouts.  
[i]Good thing I actually got Spike outside for the day.[/i]  
The downstairs main room obviously being a bad place to test something like this, she was up by her bed in the loft overlooking her room.  She had made sure her bedroom door was securely locked, and there was an alert spell on the front door in case someone came in for any reason.  
Almost as an afterthought, she reached out her magic to the small mirror on her nightstand and, blushing slightly, turned it to face where her marehood would be, and then turned around.  A look over her shoulder confirmed that it framed her rump perfectly, and she lifted her tail to the side, taking a brief look on her puffy, purple pride as she did, knowing her mottling pattern by heart. She took a deep breath in preparation for starting her new spell. If she saw anything weird happening, she could stop immediately.  
[i]Alright, here goes nothing.[/i]  
Her horn lit up as she closed her eyes and focused on the process, making sure she got the initial framework in order before she would open her eyes again to check on her progress.  She could already feel something happening to her nether regions, but she forced herself to stay focused.  Once she was certain the hard part was over, she opened her eyes as she kept power to the spell and let it continue on it’s own.  
What she found when she looked back in her mirror made her blink and then stare.  The mirror framing her vulva showed her package to have grown almost to rival what little she’d seen of Princess Celestia’s from the brief peeks she’d dared to take in the past.  It looked absolutely massive on her small frame.  She shivered and looked away momentarily, but she couldn’t help but look back again, her heart beating a little faster at the sight of that massive package.  
It wasn’t as if she was small normally, but this was more than double her normal size.  Though it was hard to see it from how large she already was, she could feel more blood flowing to her nethers as a blush rose in her cheeks.  To her disappointment, her vulva actually started to shrink back to it’s normal size, which was a relief apart from the way the skin shifted like it was melting downwards.  At least, from how her mottling vaguely was moving she assumed it was downwards. It looked like it was almost around forty percent bigger than normal still, but she’d take closer look for the exact measurements once she was finished.  
She could also feel some odd sensations inside her body that would probably indicate her internal anatomy shifting to accommodate the intended goal of her spell, but the mirror showed no further external changes.  She wished she could adjust the mirror or her body, but with her focus on her magic, she was unable to see what other external changes might still be occurring.  
After about a minute more, she couldn’t feel any more changes, and let her magic fade out so she could take stock of what exactly she had done.  She reached out with her magic again to tilt her mirror downward, but as she was about to do so she shifted her hind legs and felt something foreign rub against them, something that wasn’t her mammaries.  The only issue was that she felt her thighs being rubbed, but also the feeling of her thighs rubbing against something that definitely was not there before.  Her head was reflexively thrust down between her forelegs before she even thought about it.  
Her eyes widened in shock as she noticed she was now packing a full compliment of male genitalia apparently in addition to her normal female anatomy, which appeared unchanged.  She could still see her teats on either side of the new sheathe that now sat between them.  On closer inspection, her mammaries were bigger, just like her “wizard’s sleeve” looked to be in the mirror before. They reminded her more of her mother’s teats, causing her to flush a little. And here she thought they were the only ones causing the growing sensation, just like she’d felt with her marehood.  
[i]Oookay.  That’s unexpected.[/i]  
Obviously the lack of specific parameters had resulted in her being made capable of impregnation by adding the normally required anatomy on top of her own.  Just thinking about what her internal structures must look like right now was making her wish she had an X-ray machine and a notebook on hand... but both Celestia, and the Mayor had told her she wasn’t allowed to have such high end equipment for personal use, especially since she already possessed a minor laboratory that occasionally suffered “inexplicable” explosions. Her anatomy textbooks clearly showed that there were some homologues between the male and female structures, so they must now be serving both purposes at once.  
This required further testing.  She’d need to reverse the spell and try it several more times to see if it had the same effect each time.  A blush crept back onto her face as she realized she would also have to ensure her new anatomy was fully functional.  Before she could think about that any further, though, she was interrupted by a startled gasp from down the stairs on the floor of her room.  
A quick turn of her head to the side revealed Fluttershy standing just inside her balcony door, which had apparently been left unlatched after Spike shook the rugs out that morning.  From where she was standing, she had a quite clear view of Twilight with her head down staring intently between her legs, and the blush growing on her face only evidenced this further.  
[i]Oh you have GOT to be kidding me...[/i]  
She must have come up to the balcony because there was no way Twilight would have heard her usually near-silent knocking on her front door from all the way up here, and the trigger spell she'd set up was only for people crossing the threshold, not actually knocking on the door, and she hadn't even considered someone coming in via the balcony.  
"Um, sorry for intruding but when I saw Spike he said you were home, and you didn't come to the door, so..."  
"No it's - uh - okay.  I probably should have been paying more attention," Twilight replied with an obviously forced laugh.  
"So, if you don't mind me asking...why were you staring at your teats, Twilight?  And, um, why does your...marehood look a little...bigger?"  
At this point Fluttershy was avoiding eye contact even more than before, and both of them were red in the face.  
"Well I - uh - I've been working on a proje- wait.  Wait a minute.  How would you know how big my marehood is?"  
If Fluttershy didn't look uncomfortable before, she certainly did now.  
"You weren't about to go...um...'pearl diving' were you?" she asked nervously, tapping a hoof on the floor twice to further indicate what she meant as she kept looking away. "If you were I didn't mean to...kill the mood, and I can go..."  
"No! No! I was just checking the effects of a spell!"  
At this, Fluttershy actually made eye contact with her for the first time since entering the room and cocked a skeptical eyebrow at her still blushing friend.  
“Um, Twilight? You do know that your vulva is perfectly lovely the way it is right? Because um... if you’re worried about it being too small, do know your not the...”  
Fluttershy trailed off into a mumble, as she seemed to realize that she was giving away that this topic was something she’d been paying close attention to. Nervous sweat starting to gather at her brow as her eyes darted to the sides, a squeak emanating from the pegasus.  
"There, uh, something you wanna tell me, Fluttershy?" Twilight began.  
"...no...well...what were you looking at then?"  
Twilight sighed, really not feeling up to interrogating her friend with how much it would undoubtedly stress the poor mare out.  
"I read about how the University of Canterlot was starting up another one of those research projects to try and let same sex couples reproduce.  Seems like they go in rotation on picking that one up every few years.  In any case, I think I came up with a spell that would do the job, and it didn't turn out the way I thought it would, which is what I was looking at."  
“What do you mean?”  
With another sigh, Twilight glided swiftly down to the floor to stand in front of Fluttershy.  She then settled back onto her haunches and spread her hind legs, openly displaying the results of her experiment.  
The yellow pegasus’s eyes widened and her mouth fell slightly open as she saw why her friend had been looking as intently as she had.  She never thought she’d see something like what she was looking at now, and in fact didn’t even think it was physically possible.  
"That's a - a -"  
"Yep, it is."  
"...wow."  
As Fluttershy openly stared, it occurred to the alicorn that this painfully awkward situation could potentially allow for further research.  Sure, she and her friends usually thought of Fluttershy as the most reserved out of all of them, but now she was seeing a side of the pegasus that made her think she might be a bit more open to such things.  
“Actually, Fluttershy, if I’m going to present this spell to the ponies doing the research, I’m going to need more proof that it functions, and part of that is making sure it affects all of the three races the same way.  Would you mind helping me out with that?”  
To Twilight’s complete surprise, her friend gulped, then looked her straight in the eyes.  
“Yes,” she said with as strong a voice as she could.  
“Oh, uh, great!  Alright, I’ll need you to stay still while I do this.”  
With that Twilight lit up her horn once more, closed her eyes, and focused on the spell.  She heard a squeak from her new research partner as it started to do its job, but then she was silent as she stood stock still and let the purple glow envelop her.  
When Twilight let her magic die out and opened her eyes, the Fluttershy before her didn’t look any different, but she now knew that she would in one place in particular.  Obviously thinking the same thing, the pegasus sat back on her haunches and spread her hind legs, revealing a package slightly larger than her purple friend’s.  
“Looks like it doesn’t just work on alicorns!” Twilight exclaimed happily.  
Understandably pleased to find her spell appearing to be an overall success, Twilight looked up to gauge Fluttershy’s reaction of this, but rather than seeing shock or the usual meekness, she had to think for a moment to place her friends new expression as she looked back and met the purple alicorn’s eyes.  
“Fluttershy,” she asked as she tried to place that expression, “you okay?”  
"Um...yes...fine," she said haltingly, "did  you have any...tests to run?"  
“Not that I can think of, no.  You having the same result as I did shows that the spell should work on the different pony races.  You can feel it, right?”  
The yellow pegasus tentatively reached down and poked her new appendages before shivering slightly and looking back up at Twilight.  
“Alright!” the alicorn pronounced. “It looks like this was a success!  I can’t wait to write up a report on this- “  
“Twilight.”  
“Yes, Fluttershy, what is it?”  
Fluttershy took a deep breath and visibly swallowed before brushing her mane out from in front of her eyes and looking her friend right in her’s with a rising color to her cheeks.  
“I think we should do more testing.”  
“What do you mean, the fact that there was a nervous response to contact should - wait…”  
“Yes.”  
While Pinkie Pie was undoubtedly the talker of the group, it still wasn’t often that Twilight would be left speechless.  That, however, was her current state as she stared back at her friend with her mouth slightly open for a few minutes before audibly closing it.  Twilight shifted nervously, still not fully adjusted to her new anatomy.  
“You sure about this Fluttershy? I mean, we both know this libido is a side effect from the spell.”  
The pegasus nodded and gave Twilight the most shy attempt to a reassuring brushing through her mane with a wing the unicorn had ever seen.  
“I’m sure. It’s not very often we’d get a chance like this normally you know? I’ve always wanted to try this thing I’ve been wanting to do but um... it’s a little hard for me to find someone to try this with... in more than one way...”  
Fluttershy drew a bashful circle on the ground, almost as if waiting for Twilight to take the first move on something she still wasn’t sure she understood. The shy mare seemed to realize this and grinned sheepishly at her partner.  
“R-right, sorry. Um, mind just standing somewhere with space behind you?”  
Twilight gave a nod, still about as nervous about the situation as the pegasus seemed to be. She walked away from the window, situating herself in a corner, but with enough space behind her for a pony to easily fit in and move freely in.  
“Well erh... I’m ready when you are... want me to just stand here or?”  
Almost skipping her way around the unicorn, Fluttershy glanced around a bit before speaking.  
“Oh yes. Um, I’ll be doing all the work. Just try and relax.”  
Fluttershy idly placed a hoof on Twilight’s haunch, caressing her cutie mark slowly.  
“Though um... you wouldn’t happen to have some of that loosening salve from Zecora would you?”  
Twilight seemed to try and place the relevance it could have to the situation before she shook herself out of it and replied.  
“You mean for loosening up muscles and tissue a bit?”  
Fluttershy nodded eagerly.  
“Yes! And make it more stretchy. Being my first time attempting this, I wouldn’t mind a little extra help.”  
Twilight did not know about the last property of the salve - or why her friend knew - but her throbbing erection assured her it was nothing to worry about. She let her clit unfold with a soft sigh before it slid back in, not bothering to keep it out at the moment.  
“Mnh, well, alright, let me check in my drawer.”  
The purple unicorn opened the drawer with practiced ease.  She rifled through the contents with her magic, pulled back a few times to see what she pulled up, found the right bottle on the second try, and levitated it over to her friend.  
“Here you go Fluttershy. I hope half a bottle is enough.”  
Fluttershy giggled lightly and tossed her mane gingerly as the took the bottle with one of her wings.  
“Heh, it’s more than enough... I can’t even think of why anyone would need more than a quarter of a bottle. That’s how much they use for the special treatment down at the sp-”  
The pegasus went beet red and hid behind her mane, standing in silence for several seconds. However, before Twilight could ask her about it, she continued.  
“Ahem... I think you need to go over the arousal element of this spell a bit... it seems to cause more than one type of loosened lips... and I’d only really prefer if it was the lower ones...”  
Twilight had to agree, it was a state similar to their heat. The mind was a bit more clouded, and their judgements were slightly impaired. While she was still in full control of them, her own thoughts were more lewd that usual.  
“Ah... yeah, I’ve noticed that... but mind if I look at that after we’re er... done here so to say? It’s much easier for me to focus when my marehood isn’t asking me constantly for relief... I have to say though, I kinda expected these to be linked... but I’m only engorged in my vulva.”  
Brushing her mane aside, the still flustered pegasus slowly uncorked the bottle.  
“Well, I don’t see why that’s weird... I mean, unless you’re going to, or want to use it, why would it?”  
Twilight slowly turned with one of the biggest deadpans Fluttershy had ever seen, causing her to deepen her blush once more and grin awkwardly.  
“Um... okay, bad example... they do have a life their own hehe... I just meant that they don’t need to be linked that way just because both serve a similar function. It’s different erectile tissue in them is it not? ... also, you know you do have to get over popping a stiffy in class right when asked to come to the blackboard during your first heat sometime, right?”  
Twilight scrunched her face a bit, but knew she couldn’t retort properly to it. She instead just watched as Fluttershy slid a primary feather into the bottle, then proceeded to smear the liquid inside and outside of her cheeks, sticking the feather down between each cheek and side to cover as much as possible.  
“So... what exactly is it you have planned?  Also, I will get to that when I have time... besides, it’s not that nice for a filly to have it pointed out that not only can’t she keep her family jewel in check, but that she’s the only unicorn in her class that got mottling... I know today just how common it is, but filly Twilight didn’t know that...”  
Moving her cheeks and opening her jaws to check their flexibility, Fluttershy gave a compassionate smile.  
“Come now Twilight... you know how mean kids can be. And you know there tends to be a reason for why they do it. Besides...”  
Fluttershy put the bottle away, smiling. Her wings sensually fluttering down towards Twilight’s pride. Having the unicorn gasp softly as they slid down along her length, stopping at the base before slowly spreading the folds, seeing the head of her friend slide down behind her flank, feeling a soft, long kiss on her bead, immediately causing her to whip it out, making her let out a coo for the remainder of the sensual kiss. Before the pegasus pulled back.  
“I find your pattern to be adorable... especially that little sparkle right atop your  mareball... your big, juicy mareball...”  
Before she could reply, lips latched around her exposed pearl, causing her to nicker as a firm tongue started swirling around the tip.  
“Ngha! F-Fluttershy... oh Celestia that’s good...”  
Causing Twilight to gasp audibly, Fluttershy lets go off her stiff bead with a pop.  
“Speaking of which... you do know how well endowed you are right now, right?”  
The pegasus stroked along the length of the vulva with a feather.  
“You’re hung like a horse Twi.. I could fit my hoof in here... you might even be more endowed than Celestia... with a marehood this size.”  
Twilight felt a blush creeping up, along with feeling flustered, letting out a soft cough.  
“C-come on now Flutters. Celestia is way bigger than this. Like... goddess, she’s huge... I really wish I could just get a clear view and take it all in someday in all it’s glory...”  
Realizing what she said, made her fluster deeply. Silently cursing the effect the spell had on her mind. Her embarrassment was short lived however as she heard a giggle.  
“Oh Twilight, you’re not the only one. Don’t you think we all try to peek a look? Sure, it hangs out just like every other mares but... theirs aren’t easy to get a good view on either. Even stallions you gotta work your way into a exposing angle to take a peek at...”  
Twilight could even hear how Fluttershy blushed from that one. Perking her ears as she heard Fluttershy mumble something under her breath.  
“So big...”  
Twilight had to admit she’s never been one for superficial praise, but she had to admit, it gave her a pleasant tingle to know Fluttershy was literally salivating at the sight of her marehood. Causing her to flex her clit harder, making sure that bead glistened and twitched in all it’s glory. Giving a pleased coo as she felt a warm tongue lap at it. Suddenly, doubt struck the lust drunk unicorn, as a thought came across her mind.  
“Wait, just tell me something: Fluttershy, did you only offer to do this, because of my magically enhanced package?”  
The pegasus in question stopped abruptly, giving a hurt squeak.  
“Twilight! Goodness no, why would you even considering that?”  
“I uh... I don’t know, it just felt very sudden, and you keep talking about how big I am...”  
Fluttershy popped up behind her tail a soft smile.  
“Twilight... I would have done that regardless of the spell...well, maybe not the Celestia comment, but you got quite the endowment even without the spell. I do it because you got hard from it and felt good. And don’t try and tell me otherwise, I noticed how you flexed when you heard me whisper...”  
The yellow mare gave a reassuring grin that shattered any doubts the unicorn might have had about it being superficial.  
“Besides, I really like it when I both can say what I think about somepony, and see the positive effect it has on them... or are you saying I wouldn’t be able to get one of my knees past your massive, mystical folds?”  
A mix of arousal, and hoping Fluttershy wouldn’t actually try washed over the purple mare. She couldn’t deny that she knew the equestrian average... nor that she had squee’d over knowing she was above that... call it female pride, but it made her a little fuzzy inside knowing her pride was more than capable to take the average stallion inside. Not that that was hard to archive for a mare, but still. Some males were unfortunate to get bigger equipment than was either necessary or useful. Leaving their partner option very limited... hum, maybe if She designed a spell that altered the size a little? It should work if she stripped that part of this spell out... or wait, maybe there was already a spell like that... would explain that mare she once saw in the photo collection in that... ahem... special store. But holy hay if she was naturally that big... the stallions in that collection seemed to like mares with a little extra meat too... but quite many males in porn probably fawned over wanting to solely pleasure and take loads by mares a tad bit too much compared to the average buck heh. At least most porn was founded on relatively believable terms. And there wasn’t just only about guys being squirt sponges. Or mares being super studs screwing coating and creaming multiple partners. Her breathing had picked up notably as she was lost in her thoughts between Misty Rain coating mares and stallions alike with her impressive loads as they take turns to give her head, or Honey Rose sucking off and licking marehood after marehood in her glory hole exploits. It did cross Twilight’s mind that she really should probably hide her magazines better... she’d die of embarrassment if Spike found them... somehow her buzz was fading...  
“Twilight!”  
She snapped back to reality, panting heavily as she whipped her head around, one of her hind legs quivering uplifted.  
“Huh? Bwhax? Saywhatnow?”  
A firm pat on her flank  made her focus on the pegasus behind her.  
“I was asking if you were ready for me to resume, and when I noticed you’re just about a minute away, I decided to stop. Don’t want you to blow just yet. I still haven’t gotten to try my... thing...”  
With a grin the mare slunk back behind her purple posterior, a wing giving a teasing brush on one of her newly acquired testicles, before sliding over to one of her nipples. She felt a slight tingle at the area, it felt... similar, yet alien... but her thoughts quickly drifted back to her throbbing marehood.  
“Oh, ah... um... yes, that... heh.. I kinda got lost in thoughts...”  
Fluttershy gave a slow lick along Twilight’s length once more, having the unicorn shiver lightly.  
“I’m sure you were having wonderful fantasies about being on your back, full view on my pretty little face as you were unloading thick streams of your ejaculate over my face. Now, ready for this?”  
Fluttershy delivered the first lines with such a sing-song voice that Twilight had to let out a slight cough. She maaay have been picturing that as one of her fantasies... she can’t help that sweet yellow mare would look so much cuter with something on her face... and mouth... gargling it for her... okay, maybe she should rub off more often... glancing back at the pegasus with a probably awkward looking expression, she cleared her throat and nodded.  
“Ah, yeah. Go ahead Fluttershy. I’ll tell you of I want you to stop.”  
The pegasus gave a nod and smiled, sliding back out of view, but not before winking and sticking her tongue out at Twilight playfully.  
“If I read your face right, do know I actually wouldn’t mind doing that for you... especially after a sleepover when you’d wake up with morning dew... just do know my ratio is two per one. But that I expect to be able to cash in a little extra if I get in one of my... erm... moods... but with you getting off twice as much as me on average, that shouldn’t be an issue, no? ... I mean... in case you might like to... ‘help each other out’ sometimes... I wouldn’t mind if you’d like to. I’d um... much prefer it to currently having to go down to the stalls in the club in town when my own touch just won’t do...”  
Twilight was just starting to wonder if her friend asked if they wanted to be fuck buddies, when the pleasant touch of her flesh lit up her desire again, she’d need to figure out her friend’s apparently way more active sex life, than she ever imagined, especially from the timid pegasus... then again, maybe part of why she was so calm was all those endorphins she might be having... if she now did... once her haze left, and the experiment was over, she REALLY needed to have a talk with Fluttershy.  
“Ah... I’ll consider it... lets, lets just wait till after we’re done here, okay? Want my full mental capacity for it.”  
Lapping an affirmative nod along Twilights puffy vulva, the pegasus gave small kisses on each of the little star mottlings, making the unicorn fold, and re-wink her clit, hard and coated with new liquid arousal. Reveling in the sensation. She could just feel how her clit protruded at least half a hoof. More than double the usual length... it would be up for some thoroughly intense lingating like this... Twilight let out a soft moan as the warm, firm tongue of the pegasus swirled around the nub, her muzzle prodding her plump nether lips. The tongue sliding across and along the base of her concealed magic wand, making the purple pony scrape a hoof along the floor with anticipation. Her lips parted with ease as the muzzle of the other mare pressed against them. Twilight tossed her mane a bit, not really sure what her pegasus friend had in mind. She suddenly heard a low chuckle, as if Fluttershy planned to... Twilight let out a low yelp in surprise as Fluttershy suddenly made a forward push with her head, sliding her muzzle inside, the top going in her pleasure canal, the lower jaw down towards Twilights abdomen. Her tongue still snugly fit against the other mares clit.  
“Haa... oh wow, this feels new... is this the act that caused stallions to invent a counterpart to it? Have only read about them... apparently this is the more easy and comfortable version...”  
The muzzle slid out of her briefly with a kiss on her clit as it was out.  
“Yes, yes it is. But only the basic version is easier than both other...”  
The pegasus slipped back in, deeper this time, gingerly bobbing her head as she went further in with each thrust.  
“Mnh... easier than what other? What else is there beside the male version?”  
With that question, Twilight felt the jawlines stretch around her as if Fluttershy was grinning. She heard her partner shift her weight, then plunged herself inside Twilight’s depth, making her quiver with pleasure. The pegasus tilting her head a little to grind Twi’s insides and clit, the lower jaw inching closer towards where her new sheath was located.  
“Ngha... okay, are you implying you want to... you know... because I don’t thi-”  
Placing her hooves on Twilight flanks, and dropping to her hind leg knees. The pegasus pushed even deeper, having Twilight feel something prod against her stiff orb.  
“Mnhg... I-Is that you uvula? Shy, are you sure this i-”  
Twi felt as Fluttershy gave a snort inside of her, then pressed against her harder, she could feels Shy’s cheeks pressed tightly against her pubic region, as something started to coil around her throbbing clit. Twilight found herself at a loss for words. And having been so enthralled by the pegasus attempt to take the deepmuzzling to the next level, however found a pressure rapidly building up inside her. She grit her teeth, closed her eyes and lowered her head as she began making rambly noises in loss of actual words to say. She was so close... she could feel her orgasm about to gush out of her. If only Shy could... a little further... her clit NEEDED that extra boost dammit!  
“I’M CUMMING!”  
Flaring her nostrils, Twilight’s horn lit up, and pushed at the pegasus head, she still had enough restraint to only use enough force to say... hold someone down against their will, Twilight felt instant gratification, the gullet of Fluttershy was penetrated, her fully unfolded, throbbing hard clit got past the threshold enough to feel it wrapped around her tip. She vaguely registred how Fluttershy’s hooves tensed up, and how she made a slightly... glarking noise... This would indeed have been nearly impossible with her prior equipment, but now... Twilight’s eyes focused heavily on what she saw between her legs. Damn, the sheath was blocking the way a little for her... she glanced  to the side a bit, just to make out what seemed to be... a bulge? At the pegasus throat. Right after, the relief she’d be longing for finally came, she felt a much stronger burst than usual shot out out her, her walls clamping down with immense force around Shy’s muzzle, she might not have AJ’s muscles, but she had enough force to lock Shy in place. Twilight only got more motivated as she saw the motion of swallowing, but heard no gulping. She was shooting straight down her throat... Twilight let out a throaty moan as she watched the rhythmic motion of load after load of her warm, creamy jizz being sent down her friend’s stomach as her contractions felt amazing around the pegasus muzzle. She noticed that her friends front legs had moved to hanging not limply, but close to it, down from where she hung. Panting heavily, Twi noticed that the euphoric swallowing motion had stopped... her contractions were slowing down... she didn’t feel any juice flowing. Desperate to keep her high going she, started moving Shy’s head rapidly, milking the sensation of the throat jerking her clit off. Come on... I’m not done feeding her... Twilight’s mind was racing if there was a spell to cum like a zebra, if not more. But she barely had time to use her pegasus friend for face fucking for as long as she wanted, when said yellow mare had her throat swabbed for around ten seconds, she firmly and roughly put her hooves on Twilight’s rump, and forcefully pushed away, taking a large inhale, and breathed heavily for several second as she slumped back. Replacing the unicorns euphoria with guilt, causing her to quickly spin around.  
“Oh my gosh! Fluttershy! I’m so sorry. I forgot you have to breathe! Are you okay?”  
Twilight started going into panic mode, but was cut off by a light slap on her cheek by a pegasus, currently kneading hers with her wings.  
“Shesh, calm down Twilight... yes, that was a little uncomfortable, at least when you decided to try and see if you could milk more jizz out of you, using my gullet. And... yeah, sure, if you’d gone on for another minute or something, you could have shot more down my throat, but I was running out of air as it was... just don’t do that again... if we ever try this again I mean... but otherwise I liked it... just feeling you squirm and tense around me was exhilarating...”  
Twilight rubbed her cheek a bit where she’d gotten slapped, then leaned in a bit towards her friend.  
“You know... there’s a spell for not having to breathe for an hour...”  
Fluttershy let out an amused snort.  
“Ha! Dream on lovergirl. Just know, if you try that again, I will bite you. In fact, if you were a stallion and tried that last part, I would have.”  
The pegasus flashed her teeth, and for a second, Twilight thought she saw fangs, but upon looking again, they were gone. Nonetheless, the unicorn had some cold sweat down her back. And a cringing between her rump...  
“Sadly think it’s gonna take me a lot of practice before I can go that deep on a regular mare... you seemed to really like it... our anatomy isn’t that supportive of it however... but I hope I can get there with practice! Even if I’ll need to use some salve each time.”  
She winked at Twilight  and got up from the ground, looking at the floor and licking her lips.  
“Huh... you really painted my throat... usually there’s some sort of remnants around. Anything...”  
Twilight could only respond by giving a goofy grin, seeming proud of herself.  
“Oh, hush you. Would’ve fun to find out what you taste like... by the way, was it just due to it being forced down my throat, or did you cum abnormally much? You like, came like a  zebra.”  
Still basking in her afterglow, Twi made a mental note about it... and in hindsight, even if she wanted to have given Shy at least four times as much, she did cum around twice as much, somewhere a little below that. Causing the unicorn to put a hoof to her chin.  
Another side effect, or rather, benefit of the spell. Everything else seemed to increase in size and volume after all. She even feels more hung.... which is impressive as she got technically limited internal space... where is all that extra vagina located? Fluttershy snaped with one of her wings to catch the drowsy unicorns attention.  
“So... you having had your fun...”  
The mare started to hover with her back arched a bit, her voluptuous pony pussy wiggling a little along with her teats, and the testicles, which were a bit smaller than the mammaries, just looking at the direct circular space they occupied. Twilight made an internal ponder if it’d be possible to telekinetically get a  titjob i she sat on the pegasus abdomen... the sheath would have to be removed first, but otherwise it might work if they were this big. It at least seem like it was plausible... she’s not sure why she’d even want to, it seemed very suboptimal, but she guessed it’d just be fun to see if it worked. Looking back up at the pegasus, her face had started to grow a bit more needy, Shy was biting her lip idly with need in her eyes. Twilight smiled and gave a gentle caress down the stomach, colliding with the sheath before shaking her head quickly, huffing over forgetting the thing, and gave a stroke along it, down an over both the teats and testicles. This seemed to amused Fluttershy as she snickered and tilted her head a bit.  
“Lost your way in how to get down to the citrine/amber mine?”  
Fluttershy suddenly shifted a little and seemed confused for a moment as something slid out, that wasn't her clit.  
“Huh, look at that. Seems like stimuli, and thinking about it makes it come alive... I’m guessing. Going with how your still seems dormant.”  
Twilight gave a nod, and looked as it got hard. It looked like a male genital, just only about half the size.  
“Well, guess that’s useful for your studies, but lets get back to the important stuff!”  
The pegasus hovered with renewed vigor, flashing her large, mottled bead, fully engulfed in the same pattern her long, wrinkled exterior had. Twilight was pretty sure Shy’s enhanced slit was longer across than what her hoof could cover. The unicorn let out a whistle.  
“How’s it look? Am I as big and juicy as you are?”  
Fluttershy had a hopeful look on her face, the bead fully exposed and lubed up. Twilight gave a sly grin and shortly stated.  
“No.”  
Fluttershy’s disappointed confusion didn’t last long as Twilight resumed.  
“I’m quite certain it’s even bigger, sorry.”  
She gave a teasing tonguesmirk, feeling more relaxed and mischievous now that her afterglow had settled. Fluttershy let out a huff and rolled her eyes, floating a bit closer to Twilight, who happily gave a slow lap all the way along her friends lenght, savoring each of the soft ridges her tongue caressed, earning a low moan from the pegasus. The unicorn was far from an expert, or even that amazing with her mouth, but she knew the basics very well. At least to herself that was. Fluttershy’s hooves atop her head, trying to push her closer seemed to suggest otherwise...or she just had a huge boner right now... granted that her clit was huge at the moment, but that’s beside the point.  
“So uh... you want me to try and take you too? Let us get even?”  
She gave an awkward smile as Fluttershy shook her head and chuckled.  
“I can’t deny that I’d like to get back at you a bit, but I might just take it back in services... it’s soon season in a few weeks you know? I’d rather cash that debt in when I’m in heat and make you my sponge for a day... I mean... if you’d allow me... You do owe me, but I know I can’t just make demands...”

 

Fluttershy shone up and clapped her hooves atop Twi’s head.  
“Eeeh! Thanks Twi! I’ll give you a day’s notice, so try to keep your week open. And prepare to bring lots of things for me to drink, and maybe something to snack on too.”  
Twilight rolled her eyes lightly and idly stroked Shy’s length, rubbing the side of the folds with every occasional stroke.  
“Well, I guess I can bring that. Should I bring for me too or?”  
The pegasus only grinned unnervingly and ruffled Twilight’s mane.  
“Oh, don’t you worry about that. I’m going to try a remedy I’ve been promised of Zecora, so you should have more than plenty of... soup to sustain yourself off...”  
... something told Twilight that she had just agreed to something she would regret... but she gave a shrug and dove into sucking off her friend, wrapping her lips around the fleshy button. Like Spike would say: that’d be future Twilight’s problem. Slowly swirling her tongue around the erect, supple bead, she savored the taste Fluttershy had, it was rather mild, but a hint of that little... ‘extra’. Like there was more to it. If really fitted her if Twilight had to choose. She gave a light nip on the swollen bead. It was really interesting how something that was so stuff, could also be so soft. Sweet Celestia it has such pleasant texture... heh, she bet ‘Appletini’ would have a great time if she slept or cuddled with one... the again, kinda risky to be close to such a strong, prehensile muscle as the vagina... especially Applejacks... she’d seen that crush an apple to the core... so maybe it made a lot of sense they were designed like that a fully rigid penis could get snapped or crushed... then again, i it was, they’d probably have much different packages... or males would just be very, very careful when mating. Which can be extra hard when a mare is in throes of passionate heat, or just horny as fuck. Ah well, suck and swirl, back and forth, it was easy to give a mare head Or heck was the same on stallions basically. Only gotta watch the tap on mares before unloading, and the tap on stallions after. Least was nice with all the variation offered in what was to drink, even if all were the same brand so to say... except during the seasons, mares offer a limited edition load then hehe. Fluttershy had been making her bob her head faster and faster, and her breathing was picking up. Twilight was fairly sure she’d either get a faceful soon, or be ready to swallow a lot, not bypassing the mouth and only having a throat to do that for her hehe.  
“Mnh... that’s enough Twilight, lie down on the bed, on your back!”  
Twilight tried to ask why through a mouthful of mare meat, but let go with a hard suck and just pulling back till it let go, having Fluttershy shudder mid-air as she winked her clit a couple times.  
“Nghaa... bed Twilight! Now!”  
She let out a slight huff and quickly flopped onto the bed, quickly followed by the pegasus hovering behind her. The still erect penis was visible above the huge, slick, fully engorged marehood, it’s mottled mons being slightly hypnotising as they jiggled with the frantic flapping.  
“Oh? Are you going to try out th-”  
She was interrupted as Shy arched herself better, somewhat resembling the letter ‘C’ as she pressed her moist, swollen sex pressed against her own, making her give a soft coo of her own.  
“Now, whip her out! I’m hoping you didn’t go limp on me!”  
Fluttershy looked expectantly at her. Twilight scrunched her face a little... she totally didn’t usually go flaccid after blowing her load... not at all. What kind of mare is only able to last one around most of the times? She let out a dry giggle and forced her bead out, it was still partially erect, so it went out without too much of a hassle. Goddess, stop giving her that stupid grin Twilight... she’s gonna find out you’re faking it... Luckily for Twilight, Shy was way more busy looking down expectantly at Twilight’s goods, squealing in delight as the purple pearl popped out. the mottling combined with the lubricant making it look like it glistens in the light. Wasting no time, Shy began mashing their buttons together by flapping her wings at a steady, but fast pace, making their length’s line up nicely as they ground clits in a circle, thanks to Shy gyrating her hips. Twilight felt the blood flowing back into her concealed wand. Judging by how Shy was starting to reach her peak, Twi could easily concluded that with all the sucking from before, and this hectic grinding, that not only made her hard, but further got her a bit on the way, that her pegasus friend had a clit that could take more intense stimuli, and also needed some more stimuli. There was a good chance the yellow mare had a more sensitive prostate, but that as always didn’t mean it was more pleasant. Very many mares prefered prostate over clitoral though. But most loved both. The unicorn let out a small eep as she was hoisted up into the air.  
“Here comes the creampie! Hope your spell component pouch is a portable hole, because you’re gonna need it!”  
Fluttershy showed a wild side to her, and it took her a bit too noticed that the pegasus looked pleadingly at her horn. Twilight blinked for a bit before she got what she was asking of her. But, how big could her load possibly be normally if she thinks a potentially enhanced would be something to warn about? Or was she just tooting her own ho- Er, pride. She blushed a little for almost using a unicorn phrase. But it was quickly forgotten as excitement took over as Fluttershy almost slammed down against her, and Twilight recalled what had been asked of her, well, she guessed. Her horn quickly flared up and yanked her nether lips apart with a pleasant shiver, she felt her spread Shy’s folds as well to a degree, and shortly after the pegasus shuddered against her, and she felt a warmth spread throughout her. It was unfamiliar, yet it felt natural, and welcome. Twilight leaned her head back and just took it, cooing softly as her clit felt one of the most pleasant surfaces she could think off: another clit, and listening to her friends squeaks as she pumped her full with hot lubricant. With the last trust, there was a wet noise and Twilight felt some cum seep down her taint and other orifice, past the dock. Lifting her head, she looked with a bit of surprise as the panting pegasus.  
“Wait, did you just?”  
She only got a wide, drained grin nodding slowly in reply.  
“Hah, oh my gosh, really? Did you honestly just fill me up? This spell really adds an extra notch to out cum quantity heh... speaking of which... what did you have planned to do with that? ... also, can I as-”  
Fluttershy put a hoof on her upper pair of lips.  
“Hsh. Yes, I can suck you off, no it won’t be deep this time. And I want to watch it gush out of you, if that’s okay...”  
Twilight shifted her weight a little and tapped her hooves together.  
“Well, allright, but put this towel under there first. I have enough encrusted cumstains I have to lie to Spike about.”  
Twilight levitated over a towel from the bottom drawer, having Fluttershy accept it with a slight pout.  
“Aw, okay. I like to watch it pool up otherwise...”  
Twilight gave an amused snort as Shy kept her elevated and placed the towel, then laid her down on the edge of the bed, the unicorn shivered lightly as the cum started oozing out of her onto the towel. The pegasus idly stroked Twilight partially exposed clit, making Twilight eagerly fully unfold it again. Twilight estimated it took around a minute for about all of it to fully pour out, she at least couldn’t seem to squeeze out any more. During which time, the hoofjob had gotten her more than hot and bothered, and she nodded too Shy to get on with it.  
“You know, I don’t know why, but I’m really not a fan of tasting my own jizz... and I’m willing to swallow almost any cum...”  
Twilight gave a light shrug, using her tail to try and coax Shy closer.  
“We all got these little ticks that don’t make much sense compared to how we usually are. Now, get back to sucking me off. You should be fine if you stick to the clit.”  
Fluttershy, casually spat lightly at the clit, then polished with a wing. Earning a slightly disapproving scowl of Twilight.  
“What? It’s literally what I smear all over it when rub my tongue on it...”  
Twilight’s face scrunched up as her eyes darted to the sides.  
“Well... um... yeah, but... it doesn’t look the same!”  
She let out a huff and scrunched her nose much to Fluttershy’s amusement.  
“Hehe. But it true. By the way, that penis didn’t go down with my clit, took a bit extra to kinda think about not thinking about it... or something like that, but yeah, that’s dealt with now.”  
Twilight nodded, filing the information away, then nodded towards her sex, and Fluttershy didn’t delay further, quickly wrapping her lips around Twi’s point of interest. Twilight let out a huff and leaned back, starting to feel the pressure again. She was expecting less ejaculate than the first massive load, but she was still hoping it was enough to give several full streams of thick, misty goop...  
“Almost there... just a little more...”  
Fluttershy circled Twilight’s crystal ball with her tongue, pulling back as she gingerly jerked it off with her wings.  
“So, where do you want it, open mouth cumshot, give me a facial? Creampie? Or even anal? Just name it, I’ll do any really, cept due to my creampie I wo-”  
Not hearing much after being told to just name it, due to the wingjob pushing her over the edge she magically shoved Shy to the opening of her wizard sleeve, gently prying it, and the pegasus mouth open, and sealing them magically with simple lid spell, and then Twilight leaned back and let out a throaty moan, having ensure Shy’s top muzzle was placed against her clit. Oh goddess it felt oddly releving to cum a second time... she slumped back as she felt herself unload, bursting out jets of her warm, sticky marecum, her walls clenching rhythmically, sadly around nothing. Only hearing what sounded like approving ‘mmm’ noises from her partner, she assumed she’d picked a good option... After she almost was done with unloading half of her juice however, the tone of the noises Shy made shifted drastically, making Twi quickly leaned up and felt something warm and sticky hit her teats and sheath. Looking down from Shy’s face, which showed an eye twitching expression, she felt a second burst of small warmth spread across her abdomen, even seeing the source... she quickly dispersed of the spell, making a glob of cum pour out over the sheaths and her nethers, but those were the least of her concerns as Shy pulled back and closed her mouth, cheeks puffed, shortly after closing her eyes as Twi shot a stream across her muzzle and cheek, then two more, square in the face and forehead, before a last stream gushed out feebly... Twilight sat there with grit teeth... horseapples... Fluttershy wiped the gunk out of her eyes with her right front fetlock, then proceeded to glare at Twilight... cumbubbles gathering at her left nostril. Twilight’s eyes darted from side to side. Okay, she had fucked up now... Fluttershy proceeded to take a deep inhale, then disposed of the entire load inside her mouth in one gulp. Doing a quick ‘pop’ noise to let Twilight see it was all gone, but only barely.  
“You know... I can do that with my mouth open...”  
Twilight felt how she not only killed the second half of her orgasm due to no stimuli, but also how her afterglow crashed and burned at those words...  
“And that’s not even close to all I’m willing to do...”  
And now her afterglows grave was being desecrated... she’d so fucked up being gifted with basically have two cumshots, being able to not having to choose whether to cum inside, or outside. But she managed to blow it by being reckless... she started to remember why she didn’t wank as often... it made her a bit promiscuous.  
“Make that three days Twi, one of which this is going to be YOUR face and nostrils!”  
Fluttershy pointed towards her coated face and flared her nostrils. Some cumbubbles made her threat a little less serious, but Twilight just nodded obediently. Not wanting to test her luck any further. She really wanted to blame all on the spell, but she know part of it was her fault too...  
“Oh, by the way. I’m still mad at you, but this is actually important: That wasn’t just regular mare ejaculate. It has the saltish taste of sperm in it. Yet like... distilled in marejizz. So it’s kind of a cocktail of having a stallion and mare both cream in your mouth at once... by the way, I’m not sure how well it worked, but if I’m correct, and it’s not regular lubricant, so we should really be glad it’s still a few weeks until heat...”  
At those words, both mares glanced down at Twilight’s slowly limping pride, one with way more difficulty than the other, and they looked at the cum splatter surrounding it.  
As some element of sobriety returned to her now-satiated mind, Twilight swallowed nervously.  
“Yeah...that would be bad.”  
The two met each other’s gaze again for a few moments before going back to the mess they’d made.  
“Well, we’re going to have to clean this up…”  
Some quick telekinesis brought cleaning supplies up from the kitchen and they both set to work with some rags.  
“Twilight?”  
“Yeah?”  
“What do you - what do you think about this?”  
“Oh - uh - I think it was fun!  I mean…”  
“Probably a...one time thing?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay, I was thinking the same.  But I thought it was fun too!”  
Twilight dropped her rag in the bucket momentarily to trot over and nuzzle her yellow friend.  Fluttershy gladly returned it, smiled, and the two of them went back to work.  It certainly wouldn’t do for Spike to find any evidence when he came back.


End file.
